


Mine

by novacayne



Category: Black Butler, Ciel Phantomhive - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji, ciel - Fandom
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Lemon, Light BDSM, NSFW, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, ciel - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Sebastian lately, perhaps too much..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> In all imagines I write that involve a Ciel x reader relationship, it is intended that Ciel is a young adult.
> 
> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)

“(Y/N)? Where have you been?” 

Ciel’s bright blue eye narrowed in your direction as you entered his study. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ciel. Sebastian told me that he found out how to d–"

“Sebastian? Again? Didn’t you spend practically all day with him yesterday? I mean, you’ve been acting as his shadow for nearly a week now, haven’t you?” 

Jealousy was evident in his tone as Ciel moved from behind his desk, walking toward you slowly. 

“Well, yes, I suppose so.” 

You dropped your gaze to the floor, fidgeting as you clasped your hands together in front of you. Desperately trying not to smile, you looked up at him, feeling his gaze burn into you. 

Secretly, you adored him when he got jealous. You loved to watch him lose his temper at the thought of losing any piece of you to another man, but you could never tell him that. Instead, you played innocent and stared up at him with the softest eyes you could manage.

“I’m sorry, darling. I’ve just been so distracted with all the things he’s been teaching me. I suppose I got a bit carried away.” 

You held your hand out, brushing your fingers against his, watching his cheeks flush red as he processed his reply.

"I’ll say. We need to turn your attention back to more important matters. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

His fingers laced with yours as he pulled you against him suddenly, resting his free hand on the small of your back as he leaned his face in closer to yours.

"Yes, I do.” 

You found yourself chewing on your lip, anticipating the fun that was to come.

"Yes, what?” 

Ciel smirked as he spanked your behind gently, pressing you even closer against him.

"Ah! Mmyes Sir.”

"Good girl.” 

His devious smirk met your anxious grin as your lips melted into a long, passionate kiss.

You ran your fingers through his hair, kissing him desperately as you felt yourself getting more aroused.

“Mmc'mere.” 

His voice was rough as he broke away from you, spinning you around to bend you over his desk. 

“I was going to draw this out, but I don’t think I can’t wait any longer.” 

Your lips curled up in a satisfied smirk as you arched your back, grinding yourself against his growing erection. 

“You want it too, hmm? Tell me, how badly?” 

Leaning over, he whispered quietly in your ear whilst running his hands up your sides to grasp your breasts. He massaged them slowly, pulling down your top to expose your nipples as he rubbed them between his thumb and index finger. 

“So badly. So, so badly Sir.” 

You closed your eyes, loaning loudly as you continued to grind against his length anxiously. 

“Please, fuck me Sir. Oh, please.”

You could feel his seductive grin against your cheek as he turned your head sideways so that he could kiss you deeply as he undid the button of his pants, releasing his fully erect member. 

“Good girl. Hang on tight.” 

He winked as he drew your skirt up, aligning himself before thrusting into you mercilessly. 

You gripped the edge of the desk, crying out as his full length entered you. It felt so good. You couldn’t help but to rock yourself against him, earning you a groan from his lips before he squeezed your hips gently, holding them still. 

“Let me do the work, baby. I want you to feel all of this.” 

Ciel’s voice was so husky; so full of promise.

His hips collided with yours slowly at first, finding a steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before the pressure urged him to move faster and he tightened his grip on you, thrusting harder as he let out a guttural moan. 

“You like that?” 

A hand struck your backside sharply and you looked back at Ciel, who’s gaze was fixed on you. 

“Oh yes, Sir. That felt so good. Do it again, please.” 

His smirk returned as he struck you again, eliciting a loud moan from within you. 

Soon, his hands were in your hair, tugging at it while he moved in and out of you even faster. It all became too much as you sky-rocketed toward your climax. 

You let yourself go and cried out his name as your juices dripped around his throbbing cock, still pumping inside you. 

The sight of it was enough to coax him over the edge. He pulled out just in time to release himself into your back and stood there behind you, catching his breath before fixing your skirt. 

He sat down in his chair, pulling you into his lap carefully as he wrapped an arm around you. Tilting your chin down gently, he smiled and kissed your lips sweetly. 

“I trust you’ve learned your lesson?” 

Winking playfully, he tucked your disheveled hair behind your ear. 

“Oh, I’m not sure. I might need another one sometime soon, just for good measure.” 

You laid against his chest, returning his expression. He breathed out a soft chuckle as he ran his fingers through your hair, placing a kiss on top of your head. 

“Well, you can meet me in our bedroom later this evening then. Perhaps more drastic measures are necessary. For now, let’s get cleaned up. I think a hot bath should do the trick. Best we get you out of those clothes, which I’m sure Sebastian will enjoy cleaning.” 

His signature smirk crept across his face again, prompting you to shake your head and laugh. 

“You’re awful.”

“But I’m yours.” 

Softening his expression, he leaned up and kissed you slowly. 

“Yes, you’re mine.” 

Pressing a hand to his chest, you smiled down at him as your pressed your lips to his forehead gently.


End file.
